The invention is based on a battery housing for receiving at least one battery unit, having a first housing wall and a second housing wall. The subject matter of the present invention is also a battery having a battery housing of this type, a plate element for producing a battery housing of this type and a method for producing a battery housing of this type.
While operating a battery cell, chemical processes in the interior that are referred to as swelling lead to a volume expansion of the battery cell. These expansion procedures are to be taken into account when designing and embodying a battery cell housing.
The publication DE 10 2013 008 588 A1 discloses a receiving housing for receiving multiple electrical energy storage devices in an energy storage device receiving chamber having a trough-shaped or tub-shaped design that is delimited by means of a base face or base wall and a plurality of side faces or side walls. Moreover, the base face and the plurality of side faces can be embodied as a single part or as separate components that are connected to one another, wherein in the case of a single-part embodiment of the receiving housing, said housing is embodied as a deep-drawn part or, folding part or injection molded part. Furthermore, the components or material sections that form the base face and/or the plurality of side faces are in particular welded together to form a sealing arrangement of the energy storage device receiving chamber.